The present invention relates to a connector which includes a plurality of pairs of contacts for high-speed signal transmission.
An existing connector of this type is disclosed in JP2011-519463T. As shown in FIG. 10, the existing connector comprises a plurality of pairs of high-speed signal contacts and a plurality of ground contacts. Those contacts are arranged in two lines on a mating portion of the existing connector. In each line, each pair of the high-speed signal contacts is positioned between two ground contacts. In addition, one pair of high-speed signal contacts belonging to one line and one ground contact belonging to the other line are arranged in a triangle form.